1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical transformer used for electrical products and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transformer is used in various electrical products for various uses. For instance, when driving a backlight of liquid crystal display, an inverter resonance transformer is used to obtain a high-voltage.
Note that transformer comprises a horizontal transformer, wherein a leg of core installing coil extends approximately parallel to mounting surface of transformer, and a vertical transformer, wherein a leg of coil installing core extends approximately perpendicular (normal direction of mounting surface) to mounting surface of transformer. For instance, vertical transformer of a conventional technique described such as in Japanese non-examined patent application No. S61-81612 (Patent Article 1) had a structure where 2 walls, continuing from one end to the other end and parallel to each other at upper collar part of bobbin, are formed and connection part of magnetic material is set between the continuing 2 walls (See FIG. 7 of Patent Article 1 and the like).